


Young At Heart: The Chase

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotions, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Growth, M/M, Nines - Freeform, Personal Growth, RK900 - Freeform, Romance, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Gavin and Nines spend time with Miss Chase on the anniversary of her daughter's disappearance, but this time, something unexpected and shocking happens.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff, but with some emotional, potentially dangerous stuff in a later chapter. Also, I really love the kid. Tiny, optimistic Gavin Reed.

“What in the Hell are you doing?” Gavin asked as he watched the kid do a back flip off the coffee table.

“I’m excited, I couldn’t sit still.” He dropped his other hand to the floor, then his feet and straightened, adjusting his shirt. “Tomorrow’s the day!” He moved closer. “Miss Chase, Nines, Mozart!”

“Yeah, I know.” He looked his doppelgänger over. “You get taller?”

The kid smiled. “I grew.” He held his arms out, proudly showing the extra inch he had put on.

“That’s...good?”

“It’s very good.” He tipped his head to the side. “Do you remember when you stopped growing?”

“Uh, I was eighteen.”

“Not your height, dumb ass,” he jabbed Gavin in the chest, “here.”

“What kind of backwards ass question is that?” He batted the kid’s hand away. 

“Nothing backwards about it.” He sighed. “The truth is, I can’t remember either. It’s like a blur.” There was a momentary flicker of sadness in his eyes, that vanished as soon as he smiled. “Anyway, I grew, that’s the point.”

“Big day then.”

“Tomorrow’s better.”

“It’s not tomorrow yet, so maybe calm down.” 

The kid snorted. “Yeah because my reactions are totally voluntary.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

Gavin shook his head. “Look, I need to go to work, so maybe stop jumping around, doing weird shit.”

“You are weird shit, Detective.”

Gavin shook his head. “Yeah, whatever.”

*

The kid hummed all the way to work. Gavin could feel it vibrating out and into the rest of him. The boy was his truth, his desires, hopes, and secrets personified. It was still unnerving at times, waking up and finding the kid sitting at the foot of his bed, especially those nights where he was startled awake by some distant memory or fading nightmare. On those nights, the kid looked terrified, his knees pulled tightly to his chest, voice a shaky stutter as he asked Gavin to call Nines. He rarely caved, but when he did his heart relaxed and the kid would vanish. 

The precinct was buzzing with commotion and as he could hear yelling even before he stepped into the bullpen. Chris was dealing with an incredibly disgruntled woman, while both Nines and Tina looked ready to intervene should the need arise. It wasn’t hard to see, upon closer inspection, that the woman was high. She was twitchy, excitable, shifting from foot to foot like if she stayed still for too long, she would explode. She said something distasteful, Nines responded from where he leaned against Gavin’s desk, and the woman rounded on him. The words “piece of shit plastic” left her mouth. She looked like she was about to take a swing at him and both Gavin and the kid clenched their jaws. 

He had a hold of her arm just above the elbow before he could stop himself and spun her around. She started to open her mouth again, but suddenly flinched away from him. He had a hundred things he wanted to say, a hundred insults he wanted to throw at her, but he opted for, “I think you should calm down, before you find yourself in a cell.” She stood there, frozen and after a moment, she nodded. “Good.” He released her, letting Chris take back control of the situation as he plopped down in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. “Fuck this day already.” He said under his breath. 

“That was certainly something.” Nines turned, sliding onto the edge of Gavin’s desk. “You shouldn’t grab people.”

“Did you want her in cuffs?”

“No, not really.”

“That’s what would’ve happened if she had hit you.” He gestured in the direction Chris had taken the manic woman. “She’s strung out, wasn’t thinking about the room full of cops.”

“I see.” 

“Just trust me, Tin Can.”

“I do, Gavin, it’s just…” he frowned, “I don’t want you being reprimanded over me.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and the kid laughed. “He’s sweet, always thinking of you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” He shrugged. “The worst that happens, if Fowler grounds me.”

“Gavin.”

He sighed. “You and Mozart ready for tomorrow?” Changing the subject to someone other than him, was easy. 

“Yes, of course.” He was relieved that Nines allowed himself to become distracted. “Are you sure I shouldn’t bring something?”

“I got everything we need, just be ready when I get there so we can go.” 

“Maybe it would be easier if Mozart and I stayed with you, so you wouldn’t have to make the extra trip.”

“Say yes.” The kid exclaimed, his eyes bright and Gavin felt that familiar flutter. 

“Or, maybe you would prefer I…”

“Sure, we’ll stop by your place and pick up the pup and a change of clothes after work.” The kid nudged him, and he stopped himself from glaring. “Also, I want you to come over.” 

*

Work. It was a love/hate relationship that he couldn’t get enough of. Gavin glared at his computer screen as he typed away, filling out reports, only pausing when his phone rang. Nines brought him coffee and the kid smiled, causing warmth to spread through Gavin’s chest. The day went surprisingly well, and he kept wondering when the ball was going to drop. He waited for something, but the rest of the day went smoothly. He waved at Fowler on the way out, getting a simple nod in response. He knew how important tomorrow was and had never asked about it after the first time. 

“Are you sure Mozart will be welcome at your place?” Nines asked as they pulled away from the precinct. 

“You think the little asshole will give a big, fuzzy monster like him trouble?” 

“She is your cat.”

“Hilarious.”

“It was pretty good.” The kid said from the back seat. 

“Yeah, she’ll deal, like I do.” He shot back. He caught Nines smiling and he tried hard to fight down his own. 

Gavin followed Nines up to his apartment when they got there. The kid was gone until they were inside, and Gavin was almost immediately mauled by Mozart. The dog jumped up, front paws hitting him square in the chest, tongue hitting his chin. “Hey mutt.” He said as he scratched the dog behind his ears. “The Tin Can been treating you well?”

“I have, thank you very much.” Nines replied. 

“I bet he doesn’t even give you snacks.” 

“Of course I do, Detective, steak ones to be exact.”

“Alright, alright, I stand corrected.” He gently pushed Mozart off, following Nines to his room. He watched as he started pulling out clothes. “You planning on wearing the same outfit?”

Nines looked slightly embarrassed. “I only have a couple of different outfits. Not very imaginative, I know, but it’s easier.”

Gavin shook his head. “Okay, how about you just borrow one of my sweaters or something? I know you’re like a giant or whatever, but I’m sure I have something.”

“Have him wear the light blue shirt,” the kid said, “he looks really good in it.”

“And bring the light blue shirt.” He felt heat crawling up his neck and cleared his throat. “It’s for Miss Chase.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Just admit it, he looks amazing when he wears it.” The kid added, and Gavin shot him a look when Nines turned away. He was thankful no one else could hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, but it took me a bit to get it out there. I kinda struggled with it, but it's fine. Not the best in my opinion, but I still enjoyed it.

Gavin was surprised when the little fluff ball he called a cat greeted Mozart with a rub rather than claws. He arched an eyebrow at them, then shook his head. “I’ll be damned.”

“It’s probably my scent.” Nines said as he unclipped Mozart’s leash.

“What?” Gavin kicked his shoes off, shrugged out of his jacket, and flopped down on the couch. He was exhausted.

“I’m sure I track Mozart’s in on my clothes, your cat would be used to it.”

Gavin nodded. “Makes sense.” He flipped on the TV. “You know the drill Tin Can, make yourself at home.” 

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Gavin’s eyes followed Nines as he headed into his room and jumped at the sound of chuckling. “You are so good at this.” The kid said. 

“Maybe shut up.” 

“Always acting like you aren’t happy he’s here, like you dislike the idea of him being in your space. We both know that’s a lie, even with all your anti-social weirdness.” 

“Fuck off.” He said under his breath and the kid laughed.

“Heads up, Detective.” 

Nines returned, a smile tugging at his lips as he crossed over and sat down next to him. Mozart followed, dropping his head onto his knees. “You look tired.”

“I am tired.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Mozart, go lay down.” Gavin ordered. The dog sneezed at him then turned and found a spot next to the coffee table. “And you, don’t move.”

“Okay.” 

Gavin kicked his legs up onto the couch and dropped his head onto Nines’ lap. “There we go, that’s better.” 

“Affection? No, not you Detective Reed.” The kid said from his new perch on the coffee table. Gavin glared and the kid laughed, vanishing when he blinked. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Nines asked.

“Shut up, watch the movie, and don’t move.” 

“Of course, whatever you need.” 

Gavin’s heart gave a little stutter and he rested a hand on his chest, silently asking it to slow down. He looked up at Nines, taking him in and his heart leapt. “Yeah, I get it.” He mumbled.

“Hmm?” Nines looked down at him in confusion.

“Nothing, just...thanks.”

“Of course.” He looked back up at the TV and Gavin sighed as he closed his eyes. I get it. He thought.

*

“Gavin,” the voice and the gentle shake had him snapping awake, “hey, it’s time to get up.”

“Nines?” 

“I made coffee.”

He didn’t remember falling asleep and as he looked around, he realized he was still on the couch. He sat up and took the cup Nines had for him. “Wait, was I here all night?”

“You fell asleep immediately after you laid down. I didn’t want to wake you.”

His brow furrowed. “Was I laying on you all night?” Nines nodded and he just stared up at him, surprised. “Shit, I’m sorry Tin Can.”

“Why?” He sat down next to him, Mozart immediately pushing his head into his hands.

“Because apologizing is the only way you know how to process your emotions.” The kid said. He was sitting on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table, elbows resting on it and chin in his hands. 

Gavin sighed. “It’s just, kind of, rude for me to trap you on the couch.”

“I didn’t mind, and you seemed comfortable.”

He took a sip of his coffee. “I guess I was.” 

“Is that okay?”

Gavin met his gaze. He always looked so concerned, like he was waiting for something to happen. “Yeah, thanks. I slept like a rock.” Nines smiled, the kid smiled, and Gavin felt that all too familiar warmth fill him. 

*

They were all ready and out the door within thirty minutes. Nines looked nervous and Gavin kept glancing at him, trying to think of something to say. “He wants to make a good second impression.” The kid said from the back seat. 

“Hey, Miss Chase likes you.” 

“She does?” Nines asked.

“Come on, who wouldn’t?” He started to answer, and Gavin shook his head. “Do not, give me a list of everyone we’ve arrested.” Nines’ mouth snapped shut. “Just, be you.”

“Be me?”

“Yeah, you know, irritating.” 

“If you ever decide you hate being a Detective, you could certainly become a comedian.”

Gavin chuckled. “Listen, just act like you always do. Miss Chase is easy, so stop worrying. If she didn’t like you, she’d tell you.”

“She’s important to you, I want her to know I know that.”

“She will.”

“That wasn’t so hard.” The kid said with a laugh. “You’re getting better.” 

He wanted to respond, to tell the kid he knew. He had been trying to be more considerate of Nines, to hide less, and open up. It was mostly due to the kids influence, the way he pushed him to be honest. “You’re welcome.” The boy said. “I mean where would you be without me?” Closed off. He thought. Angry and alone. The day he had started to listen to his heart had been the best decision he had ever made. Now it followed him around day after day, continuously pushing him and irritating the Hell out of him. “You’d be lonely without me, Detective Reed, admit it.” Gavin rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

Gavin gave Nines the rundown on what a day with Miss Chase was typically like, telling him more about her daughter, about the things she loved, and how being honest would get him further with her than anything else. She found a way of breaking through any walls and he wanted Nines to be ready for the force that was Miss Chase.


End file.
